Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable and/or disposable filtration unit, and more specifically, to macrofiltration, microfiltration, ultrafiltration or nanofiltration systems comprising filter components mated with retentate and permeate flow channels wherein particle containing solutions are contacted with the filter components for filtration to produce a retentate flow and a permeate flow.
Related Art
It should be noted that separation systems are often needed in various fields which require separation or treatment of solutions on site, such as in a industrial field, laboratory setting or even in a remote location where it would be difficult to provide a full-scale industrial filtration system.
Numerous systems are available for filtration but these systems are usually associated with a lack of flexibility. Generally, the current existing filtration systems are housed within large laboratory or industrial type environments. Consequently, remote filtration, for example, on a lab bench or in the field, is not possible. Thus, it would be advantageous to have a portable and/or disposable filtration system that can be used on the spot and discarded without the need to return to a laboratory for filtrating in a large stationary unit with the need for subsequent cleaning.